How The Times Change
Plot After heading to the old Sanae IV museum, they found the body of Urgence Darwin, mayor of Alluring Market, lying down thrown down from the window. They also found a shattered frame and a pocketwatch. The pocketwatch revealed that he had a son named Samuel Darwin. Samuel told them that his father was a good man and he could not belive he had been murdered brutally in cold blood. The detectives also checked the room from where he was pushed. They found a book and a compass. The compass revealed that Skye Kenser had been there and the book had been of Drew Cordoso. Skye told that the victim was an honest man and Drew said that the victim of his late fiance. The shattered window revealed that the killer drinks pomegranate juice and the victim's body revealed that the killer uses hand cream. Afterwards, they decided to head to the mayoral parade where the deputy mayor was revealed to be Jose Caravello. Jose told that he was a politician as well the Oceanian Pillar. Checking the victim's office yielded 2 clues:- A scarf and A plague. The scarf revealed that the killer ate granola. The plague revealed that Yvette Sandoval was an old friend. Then, only Sydney revealed that a red-cloaked person was seen escaping from the crime scene. They found a necklace, a pendent and a knife. The necklace turned out to be of Skye Kenser, who told that the victim was trying to get her blacklisted from Alluring Market. The pendent turned out to be of Drew Cordoso, who explained that Urgence spit on his shoes when he set up a memorial for his sister and the knife turned out to be of James who explained that his father never took his passion for self-defense seriously. After checking the victim's home once again, they found an article and a newspaper. The article revealed that the Yvette had a beef with the victim and the newspaper revealed that Jose was indeed Antonio Gonzalez, a member of the Argentinian Mafia. Yvette told them that the victim was immature and Jose told them that he had left his mafia life behind. After going back to the room from where Urgence was pushed, they found evidence to convict Corvus '''as Yvette Sandoval. When confronted with the evidence, Yvette told the detectives that they were misleading and were trying to pin the murder on her, when they found no evidence. Jack raised his gun and calmly told her that she was not confessing, the trigger would be off. Yvette confessing told that it was her job to control the aristocracy from ever knowing about the Hadaen Zodiac. Judge Kelsie sentenced Yvette to 45 years in prison. After sentencing her, Hamid and the player went to the victim's home to find evidence for other Hadean Zodiac members. They found that they were evenly spread in Alluring Market, Aeropass Region, South-East Highlands, Southern Ocean, Astronomy Tower and Ice Finance. Hamid told them to wait while he processes the information to move forward. On the other side, Drake Mentosa asked them for help in finding the missing papers all over the room which Yvette ransacked. They found papers for verification and gave them to Drake. Drake told them that he had found a missing device on the edge of the Sanae IV museum. Checking there, they found a hologram featuring a robot. Charles told them that this was the profile identification software and that Canis, another member was using it to try and find the location of storage for Hadean Zodiac documents. He told them that the best place to look next was the Novolazarevskaya tech centre. With things packed, they headed to the tech center to investigate further. Summary '''Victim: * Urgence Darwin Murder Weapon: * Pushing Killer: * Yvette Sandoval Suspects Samuel Darwin Victim's Son Profile Attributes: * The suspect uses hand cream. Appearance Attributes: * The suspect has dyed hair. Skye Kenser Profile Attributes: * The suspect drinks pomegranate juice. * The suspect uses hand cream. * The suspect eats granola. Appearance Attributes: * The suspect has a watch. Drew Cordoso Astronomer Profile Attributes: * The suspect drinks pomegranate juice. * The suspect eats granola. Appearance Attributes: * The suspect has dyed hair. Jose Caravello Profile Attributes: * The suspect drinks pomegranate juice. * The suspect uses hand cream. * The suspect eats granola. Appearance Attributes: * The suspect has dyed hair. Yvette Sandoval Profile Attributes: * The suspect drinks pomegranate juice. * The suspect uses hand cream. * The suspect eats granola. Appearance Attributes: * The suspect has dyed hair. * The suspect has a watch. Profile Attributes # The killer drinks pomegranate juice. # The killer uses hand cream. # The killer eats granola. # The killer has a watch. # The killer has dyed hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1:- A Quick Fall * Investigate Drinks Corner (Victim Identified: Urgence Darwin; New Clues: Shattered Frame, Pocket WatchName) * Uncover Name. (New Suspect:Samuel Darwin) * Ask the victim's son about the victim. (Prerequisite: Uncover Name; New Crime Scene: Private Balcony) * Investigate Viewing Platform. (New Clues: Book , Compass) * Uncover Compass Inscription. (New Suspect: Skye Kenser) * Interrogate Skye about Urgence death.(Prerequisite: Uncover Inscription) * Fade Book. (New Suspect: Drew Crodoso) * Interrogate Drew about the victim. (Prerequisite: Fade Book) * Uncover Substance. (Result: Red Juice) * Analyse Red Juice(03:00:00) Attribute: The killer has drinks pomegranate juice. * Analyse Body (18:00:00) Attribute: The killer uses hand cream. Chapter 2- The Red Cloak * Interrogate Drew Cordoso about the victim. * Investigate Victim's Home. (New Clues: Scarf, Plague) * Match Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Yvette Sandoval) * Ask Yvette about her scarf. (Profile Updated: Yvette drinks pomegranate juice and uses hand cream.) * Analyse Phone. (06:00:00) Attribute: The killer eats granola. * Investigate Shadow Spot. (New Clues: Necklace, Pendent, Sword) * Get the inscription on Necklace. * Ask Skye about the agreement. (Skye drinks pomegranate juice , eats granola and uses hand cream.) * Analyse Pendant. (09:00:00) * Ask Drew about his argument with the victim.(Profile Updated: Drew drinks pomegranate juice , eats granola.) * Find the Sword's handle. * Interrogate about Samuel and the victim's disagreements.(Perquisite: Find Sword Handle, Profile Updated: Samuel uses hand cream.) Chapter 3:- Striking Point * Investigate Sofa. (New Clues: Article, Newspaper) * Get the writing on newspaper. (Result: Italian Article) * Analyse Article (03:00:00) * Match handwriting of newspaper. * Find the inscription on watch. * Interrogate Jose about his mafia days. (Profile Jose drinks pomegranate juice , eats granola and uses hand cream; Yvette eats granola.) * Interrogate Yvette about her newspaper. * Investigate Astronomy Table .(New Clues: Box, Cleaning Substance) * Find Colorless Substance. (Result: Liquid) * Analyse Liquid. (The killer has a watch.) * Search Box. (Clue: Blue Container.) * Analyse Container. (Result: Killer has hair dye.) * Take care of the killer! * Move on to The Time For Change. (3/5) The Time For Change (3/5) * Investigate Victim's House. (New Clue: Torn Pages) * Place Back Pages. * Analyse Pages (09:00:00) Reward: 20000 coins * Talk to Drake Mentosa about his documents. * Investigate Viewing Platform. (New Clue: Documents) * Verify Documents. * Give them back to Drake. (Reward: 3x Full Meals) * Investigate Museum Exterior. (New Clue: Hologram Device) * Analyse Device (06:00:00) Reward: Tech Shirt * Move on to a new crime!